


Yes

by Sammynator



Series: 30 Days OTP Alphabet Challenge [26]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Case Fic, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 22:49:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18584215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammynator/pseuds/Sammynator
Summary: A comment about Dean being unsatiable concerning sex, and Sam ends up with a challenge: No touching, until one of them breaks. And nobody said they had to play fair. But is it a good idea to keep themselves from the pleasures of life when every case could go sideways?





	Yes

**Author's Note:**

> Part twenty-five of the OTP Alphabet Challenge

Sam stood in the kitchen, sighing happily as he pulled two beers from the fridge. Coming home was nice. Coming home with his brother was great. Coming home with his brother and being debauched by him in the most delicious of ways was heaven. He heard Dean enter the room and smiled as his brother wrapped his arms around him from behind and nuzzled his neck. "Hey, Sammy. Comin´ back to bed? It´s getting a little cold." The younger Winchester´s smile widened to a grin, before he gasped as Dean let his hands wander over his brothers hips and ass, pressing slightly into the crack and down between Sam´s legs. "You never get tired, do you?", Sam managed with a moan. "No, should I?" "I don´t… well, you are kind of insatiable." Dean stopped his ministrations and took a step back. "That a bad thing?" Sam turned, not entirely sure if his brother was messing with him or if he was seriously pissed. "No, not at all. I only meant to say, we fucked half an hour ago and yet", "and yet I´m already up to it again." Dean glanced at Sam who writhed a little under his stare. "What do you say about a challenge?" Sam swallowed. The older Winchester´s eyes gleamed wickedly. "We don´t touch each other for how long we can stand it. The one to crack has to live with that and suck it up. Deal?" Sam opened and closed his mouth a few times, thoughts running wild and already turned on, to be honest. "Yes."

The first three days were fine. Sam busied himself with reading, going for a run in the morning, calling some friends. After that, they found a case in Nevada. The long ride with no way to avoid each other turned tense three hours in, uncomfortable after seven hours and they both were twitchy and irritated when they found a motel in Rock Springs, Wyoming. Sam gritted his teeth and pulled the bags out of the trunk while Dean went to book a room. The younger Winchester felt a pang in his chest when he saw the two queens. It had been a while since they slept in seperate motel beds and he couldn´t fight the feeling that this stupid challenge drove them apart.  
He was about to say something when Dean entered the room, but his brother excused himself to the bathroom and left Sam on his bed, one arm behind his head, the other hand playing with the remote control. But wait. That was… "Ah. Ah, Sammy, right there." The younger brother was about to ask when he heard the telltale sound of flesh gliding over wet flesh. "Yeah, you are so hot, little brother. Please, Sammy." Sam swallowed hard, his teeth grinding as his hand fluttered to his groin. Unbelievable! He listened to his brother´s moans and the frantic, wet sound of his hand on his cock. "Yeah, I´m about to c… Sam!" Said Winchester whimpered as he pressed his palm against his rock hard member. He barely had time to pull the comforter up to his chest before Dean exited the bathroom, flushed, satisfied and with a devilish grin on his face. "You good, Sammy?" Sam nodded, bitchface firmly in place. "If that´s how you wanna play it." Dean´s eyes gleamed. "Absolutely." 

The next day, Sam wore the tightest jeans he posessed, together with the suit jacket and shirt that showed off his broad shoulders and firm pecs. He waited until his brother came back with breakfast, just to lean forward and rummage around in his duffle bag. Dean choked on his coffee and Sam had to bite his tongue as he clapped his brother´s back to free his airways from the liquid. "Morning. All good?" Dean´s face promised bloody revenge. 

The day passed with research on the murders. It turned out that a construction worker had been accidentally locked up in the sewer system when he was checking the pipes. Unfortunately for the guy, he found out about his situation when the water level rose thanks to a rainstorm outside. Unfortunately for Sam, he found out when he was locked up in the sewer himself and the water already soaked his upper thighs. 

"Dean!" "Sam, where are you?" "Listen to me. All the murders had something to do with water. There has to be someone who died in water, someone who think´s it was someone elses fault. Hurry!" "Okay, will do. Sam, where are you?" The line stayed silent for a long moment. "The sewer system." "I´ll get to you!" 

Dean kneeled on the pavement and talked to the closed lid. Sam stood on the ladder beneath it, water splashing around his knees, and rising. "Did you see him, Sammy?" "In the water. I don´t have iron with me and I can´t shoot or salt someone under water. Please tell me you found something." "Guy´s name is Jeremy Baker. Died in this sewer three years ago. I´m gonna dig that son of a bitch up and torch him. Just hold on! I´m taking the phone with me."

"Sam? I found his grave."  
"Great."  
"How high."  
"Stomach."

"Sam, I can hear your teeth clattering. How are you holding up?"  
"F..f…fine. H… how l… l….long will it t…t…take?"  
"I´m three foot in. How high?"  
"Chest."

"Dean?"  
"What?"  
"Chin."  
"What?! Sammy, Sammy, hold up! It can´t be more than a foot now. Just a moment."  
"I," Dean heard Sam spitting water, "I can´t stay on the phone. Hurry, Dean."  
"I will, I",  
"Love you, De."  
"SAM!"

Dean ran back to the sewer lid and ripped it open. No water. No Sam.  
He jumped down, screaming, heart beating out of his chest. Where was he? Where? It couldn´t have been more than a few minutes, of course Sam would have held up a few minutes, why wasn´t he here, why…  
Dean saw the lifeless body of his little brother laying on his front, face turned to one side, the saft waves rocking his unmoving limbs.  
"Sammy! Sammy, come on, come on!" Dean turned his brother around. His eyes were closed and his lips an unnatural shade of blue. Ice flooded the older Winchesters veins. Too late. Too late. Not again!  
"Come on, Sammy, breathe!" And he blew his own breath into his brother´s lungs, and again, and he clapped him on the back hard and breathed for him and would do it forever if that was what it took to keep him and finally, Sam sputtered and coughed and his body cramped and a pair of tired, scared hazel eyes met Dean´s.  
"Sam! Are you with me?"  
"Yeah. You did it, Dean." The older brother pulled Sam into his arms and clung to him for dear life, clutching his hair in his fist and feeling the cold skin against his cheek and the deep, shuddering breaths against his hands.  
"Dean?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I want to stop our challenge. You never know… It would be stupid to keep us from the few really good things out of sheer stubborness."  
Dean pulled back to cradle his brother´s face in his hands. "You´re right." And he kissed him as if his life depended on it.

Back at the motel, they took a long shower, feeling each other wet, slick skin and making out under the hot spray. Afterwards, Dean led Sam to the bed and layed him down, gently as if he was fragile, and Sam let him. Let him pull the towel back, let him lick and nip and kiss his neck and chest and nipples and stomach until he was breathless, he pulled his legs back eagerly when Dean ducked his head. Sam clutched the sheets as he had clung to his life and the precious last breaths earlier when he felt his brother´s mouth swallow his cock and he moaned helplessly when two slick fingers breached his hole. He caressed his brothers face and back and drowned in his kisses as Dean entered him, carefully and with eyes so full of love that the sight swam in front of Sam. Dean rocked his hips and groaned into Sam´s ear as he wrapped his strong arms around his brother and Sam floated on the wave of pleasure and safety and warmth and brother and soulmate, until his orgasm flooded through his body and let him sink softly and gently into Deans embrace.


End file.
